


Stories I May Write

by Vanann2119



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mates, Post episode 3x15, Time Travel, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanann2119/pseuds/Vanann2119
Summary: Posting ideas for stories which I may write one day, once my other works in progress are completed. And let’s be honest, that could take years.First up: Bonnie gets mad after her mom is turned, travels to the past, and comes back changed.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Stories I May Write

Klonnie  
After Bonnie’s mom is turned, Bonnie looks for a way to change it.   
She finds a spell and Bonnie travels back in time and meets the original family right before they get turned.  
Klaus kills the petrova doppelgänger because she was trying to attack Bonnie due to her jealousy over how fond the originals were of Bonnie.  
Klaus’ werewolf gene was activated and he realized Bonnie was his mate.   
They mate and Bonnie gets sent back to the current times (but like right before her mom was turned).  
Bonnie saves her mom, and blocks mama original from using her Bennett line anymore.  
She goes to her Grams’ house and sleeps, only to have her Grams visit her and tell her that Bonnie must protect not just herself, but her family.  
Turns out Bonnie is pregnant.  
Bonnie freaks.  
Klaus visits her house to apologize for what his brother tried to have set in motion (he also went off on his bother for trying to have Bonnie Killed, only to find out he was hoping to have Elena killed instead).  
Bonnie doesn’t answer, but he hears her and it sounds like something is wrong.  
Bonnie sees him and starts laughing in a sort of crazed way before quietly whimpering, “Nik... Nik what are we going to do?”  
And of course Klaus loses his shit at hearing her call him Nik, and her grabs her into his arms and kisses her.  
She kisses back for a while, before pulling back.  
“As much as I would love to continue this, but we have to discuss a few things.”  
“Anything. Is this about my treatment of your friends? Because honestly, you can do way better, but for you I’ll try not to kill them.”  
She laughs, “No, Nik.”  
“Then is this about us mating before you were taken from me? Because, I’ll have you know that there has been no ones else. There couldn’t be anyone else after you. You are it.”  
She kisses him quickly before pulling back, “not exactly. I mean yes, in a way it does have to do with our mating.”  
“Please don’t ask me to give you up, now that I have you again. It was torture seeing you stare at me with contempt or worse not know who I was.”  
“Me not knowing was worse than me not liking you?”  
“Of course, because you not liking me still meant you felt something for me.”  
“You are a mess. But listen, I just got back from the past and I saved my mom and came home to regroup before I tried to approach you. I wasn’t sure if you’d still want me, so I took a break and came here. I fell asleep and I-“  
“Of course I still want you. It could have been five thousand years and you would still be it for me.”  
She melts a little (a lot) inside. “That’s good to know, but while I was sleeping my grams visited me. She said something and I’m not sure how you will react. Like I’m too young, but I also already feel so much love and I don’t know what to do.”  
“My love, take a breath. What did she say?”  
“She said that a fight was coming and that I would have to protect my family. At first I thought she meant my mother, but I had already done that. And then she said that you and I were going to have to choose our allies carefully because the next generation depends upon us. That together we would need to be strong and steady and true because the supernatural world was going to be after our child.”  
“Child?!”  
“I know! When I woke up, I thought maybe it was just a dream, but I couldn’t shake it. So I did a spell to see if I was pregnant and... we are expecting.”  
Klaus just stood there staring at her still flat stomach. The longer he went without speaking the more apprehensive she felt. Then he looked at her with intense eyes and said, “let them come, my love, and together we can burn down the whole blasted lot of them. We will create a world that will be safe for our child and I vow to you this, I will do every single thing in my power to ensure it.”  
Bonnie smiles with tears filling her eyes before throwing her arms back around his shoulders.   
They both knew that there would be nothing that could separate them, even death. For they both had something even more important to fight for, building a better world for their child to thrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammatical errors, but I wrote this in like ten minutes. So... what are ya gonna do?


End file.
